Chance
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: What if Beca had let Jesse kiss her well they watched the Breakfast Club? How would things had played out if they'd taken that Chance? Please read! M for language and sexual content (Lemons!) A little OOC, Fluffy so far. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN **Adding an AN...So meant to in the 1st place! lol my attempt at a Pitch Perfect story/one shot, idk yet tell me if you want me to continue! :)

**Beca POV**

I smiled as I watched him maneuver my pillows to get comfortable. The fact that he brought The Breakfast Club with him was not that big of a surprise. He had said I needed a moviecation before explaining the riff-off to me, unlike Aubrey did. I don't understand how she expects us to be prepared when we don't even know when we're preparing for. It's the next night now and Jesse had basically invited himself over to listen to my music. I wasn't exactly apposed...but you know.

But Jesse explained the riff-off and even if Aubrey was pissed I know what happened was amazing, and if she could just get whatever stick that's up her ass out, I knew we had the potential to win. I had gotten close with those girls...Cynthia, Amy, Chloe and Stacie especially.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?" I said as I pushed away the feeling of comfort with this boy. I couldn't, I took that stupid oath and with as far as we've gone, I couldn't let those girls down.

"Yea" he told me back with a smile gesturing for me to sit down and watch the movie. He was so adorable with that little encouraging look, I kept the shocked look on my face as I stood from my computer chair and walked around him, clearing my throat as he reached over and turned off my lamp. Great, how was I going to be able to resist him in the dark? It was hard not to jump him stacking CDs let alone laying on my bed together, in the dark, watching a movie.

"Kay" he says as I get comfortable on the other side of him, and reaches to the computer start the end of the movie. "The Breakfast Club, 1985. Greatest ending to any movie, ever. This song launched Simple Minds in the US, could have been a Billy Idle song, but he turned it down. Idiot. Perfectly sums up the movie, its equally beautiful and sad." he explained passionately as I fought to keep my eyes on the screen rather them him.

"That is fascinating." I said slightly sarcastic but listening to what he's  
saying.

"Right?" he agreed with me sort of throwing the sarcastic part back at me, oh two could play at this game.

"Tell me, what does Jed Nelson eat for breakfast?" I ask, as I continue to stare at his computer, though not exactly watching the ending that, unbeknownst to him, id seen before.

"Oh, well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy" "Sure" I agreed with him, smiling wider "And black coffee, to help with his morning dumps" he jokes and I chuckle silently.

"You're and idiot." I tell him jokingly, and I finally look over at him to see him smile after he replies to me.

"It's true; I'm full of fun facts"

"You should let other people tell you there fun" I say as I watch for a second. Like always it losses my attention fast and its back on Jesse. He's sort of mouthing the lines, primarily focusing on the movie but I see his eyes barley glance at me, though my own eyes are on his mouth as it moves, wanting it on mine so bad.

He moves his fist with the character and I glance down at the movement, then he moves his head to look at me and we're inches apart.

"You're missing the ending." he says as he does this and I apologize quickly before going back to the movie as the credits start rolling. He's still watching me and I glance back at him, getting trapped in his brown eyes.

He leans in and all thought goes out the window, I don't think about the Bella's or anything but this boy in front of me as I lean in too, his face is closer and I can't believe this is happening.

His lips touch mine and I can't help but gasp, as his right hand moves to my hip and my left goes up to his face. His lips are soft and intoxicating. I kiss him a little harder as I left my hand travel to the nap of his neck.

He's pushing me back a bit when the light turns on and voices are heard as we both jump back.

"The white girls back" Kimmy Jin says harshly and I sigh as her and her friends just stand there awkwardly.

Jesse gives me a look and I look at him awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"Um...You want to go get a bite to eat?" Jesse awkwardly asks me and I should have expected it, he wasn't going to leave here without talking to me 1st.

"Um...Yea sure, that sounds good." I say and Kimmy Jin and her friends move awkwardly out of the way, and Jesse closes his computer, setting it on my desk, and we hurry out of my dorm. Half way down the hall his hand grabs mine and we sort of start running, as he looks back at me I can't help but smile at his freaking lovable face.

Loveable? Ah fuck it, there's no way the girls would let Aubrey kick me out, and it's not like I want a one night stand. I want Jesse and I'm sick and tired of not letting myself do just that.

We leave the dorm, and enter the cool air, considering it's a late October night in Georgia. His hand is warm in mine and the smile on my face is almost starting to hurt...I haven't smiled this much since before... the thought of my parents wipes my smile off as I slow down behind him. He turns with a confused smile before it sort of falls off of his own face.

"Beca what's wrong?" He asks and I take a deep breath before I squeeze his hand and replace my smile at the warmth his concern spreads through me.

"Nothing really, sorry just letting stupid thoughts get to me. Nothing to worry about nerd." I tell him and his eyes search mine for a second before he nods.

"Anyway...All the campus food places are closed so I figured we'd go somewhere..." He says as he gestures towards the bus station just off campus.

"Erm...OK." I say, it's awkward now as neither of us know how to start the conversation we know we need to have.

Were still holding hands and though it's nice, it's also sort of awkward, we don't know where we stand, and though I know I want more, I'm not really sure how to proceed.

I've had 2 boyfriends before, one in the 6th grade and one my senior year of high school. He was a DJ and I probably shouldn't have even gone out with him, it was more to piss off my parents, but I sort of fell for him. Now I know it was a bad idea, giving him everything, but it happened. I left after graduation; I guess not really missing him.

Love...It's never really been real to me, I have no reason to believe in it. Jesse was changing my look on that...I could already see myself falling for him.

When we reach the bus station, there's another couple there, a boy with an afro is in front of a girl, I can tell by her heeled feet, her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately.

We sat on the bench a few feet from them, our hands landing in Jesse's lap. He switches hands seamlessly and wraps his other arm around me. Like I said its October and neither of us brought our coats. He rubs my sleeved arm to warm it and I smile sweetly at him, leaning in. The small short kiss we had wasn't enough, and I grab his face with my other hand to hold him to me.

He kisses me back full force but keeps it closed mouthed, as there are people here. His hand moves to my forearm, and I smile slightly into the kiss. Every touch is electrifying.

"Beca? Holly shit!" I hear from behind me and pull away from him to turn around in shock. Aubrey? What the hell is she doing here?

"Jesse?" The afro boy says and I recognize him as unicycle, one quick glance down at Aubrey's shoes and then I'm glaring at her.

"What the fuck! Beca you took an oath!" She screeches at me with a gesture at Jesse, her hands going back to her hips. I can't believe this! The hypocritical bitch!

"You're one to talk!" I scream back as I stand, and she has the nerve to look guilty, as she glances to her right at Uni, he looks hurt at her guilt.

"Aubrey, why the hell do you enforce that stupid oath, if you're just going to break it?" I yell to her and she looks down and sort of mumbles.

"Beca...What oath?" Jesse asks from behind me. I take a deep breath; this wasn't how I wanted to tell him, but whatever. It's not that big of a deal I guess.

"Aubrey made all the Bella's take an oath to 'not have sexual relations with a treblemaker' we lost two girls the day after the initiation party." I said and Aubrey looked at me shocked, like I just told a big secret!

"Really? Her and Uni have been dating since I met them...I just thought they kept up the look of competition in public." Jesse shrugged and I looked at him wide eyed. He knew about them? I could have had him sooner!

"Aubrey, here is the deal. Next practice you get rid of the oath and you listen to me about changing up our sound. The Riff-Off was amazing and you know it. Everyone joined in because they liked it. Originality is what people want." I tell her with my arms crossed, she sighs before her ice glare hits me.

"Or what?" she asks strongly and I give her my bitch brow. She can't be serious?

"Or I tell all the Bella's about you and Uni and you get kicked out, then Chloe gets the pitch-pipe and she will get rid of the stupid rule. Your choice." I tell her and she looks back at Uni, he looks hopeful and I find myself wanting her to agree. He seems to really care about her.

"Fine Beca, but that means, after we abolish the rule, we both have to admit to the other Bella's to our being...trebleboned." She said with a soft smile, I felt she was almost glad for this, she didn't have to hide anymore, and everyone else hates the rule too. I find myself wondering why? Was it because of tradition? That must be it or she wouldn't have kept the rule.

"Well...technically I haven't been...yet." I smirk at Jesse as his eyes get a little big and the biggest cheesiest smile splashes across his face and he stands next to me and wraps his arm around my waist. He's suck a dork.

"Oh, one more thing. You have to let Mary Elise and Kori back in the group. We both know we need the voices and the dancers." She nods with a slight smile.

"Ok Beca. I honestly don't know why I kept that stupid rule or that stupid set, I just didn't want to upset the old Bella's, and I wanted to be just as good. I know now that with what we got it's not going to work."

A bus pulls up then and Uni touches her arm, she says that she'll see me at rehearsal tomorrow to break the news to the Bella's. I'm still kind of mad at her but happy she didn't fight me.

"So, where are we going specifically?" I ask after a second and he just smiles at me.

"I have no idea...I just wanted to get away from Kimmy Jin so I could talk to you." He says with a shy smile.

"Of course. Damn you're such a weirdo." I say, punching his arm lightly, he laughs with me and grabs my hand, the one that punched him; he kisses it before grabbing it in his own.

"I know, but you love me" he says jokingly but it causes me to pull away, love? I've known him a month, how is that even possible?

"Shit, I know waaay too soon, it just sort of came out? I'm sorry, please don't freak out. We can forget it happened-" I cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Jesse... you're the one freaking out." I tell him and he smiles at me sadly. "It's ok, like you said we can forget about it...for now" I say and his smile becomes brighter, I can't help it so I lean in a kiss that adorable smile.

**AN** Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN)** Ok, here is a 2nd chapter… one of those 'they want it! Do it!" and 6 hours later vwala! I read through it a lot so I don't think there are any major mistakes… but I don't have a beta yet so… ;)

**Beca POV**

We end up at a Denney's, a couple blocks from the school. We just hopped on the next bus that showed up and stopped it by the 1st restaurant we saw. Jesse opens the door for me and I give a tight awkward smile before walking under his arm and into the building, he follows.

We get a booth off away from other dinners, there's a nice amount of people, it being 8:30 on a Saturday. I quickly pick-up my menu after ordering a drink, taking deep breaths as the light atmosphere of the bus ride here fades and becomes serious, now I have to talk to him.

"Beca…" he says and I sigh loudly and slump forward as I put my menu down, pouting at the inevitable.

"I know you don't want to talk Beca but, I just want to know what…this is." He says awkwardly gesturing between us.

"Jesse I like you, I think that's a little obvious, but I haven't really done a relationship…the closest I've gotten was a month long and I only did it to piss my parents off" I give a sarcastic laugh before continuing "I honestly don't know what to do Jesse…I don't want to shut you out." I say softly after another second of debating it, It's as honest as I can get right now.

"Beca, believe it or not I've never really had a girlfriend before either." He says and I raise my eyebrow at him, not believing him at all. "Your' not believing me does give me a major ego boost, but it's true. I was always the awkward theater kid that was obsessed with movies. Most girls just assumed I was gay I guess." He shrugs and I give him a fake look of pity.

"What? It wasn't all bad, I didn't get into theater and music until I was 14, so I did at least get to kiss a girl." he jokes and I roll my eyes at him. We both laugh a bit as more of the tension dissipates.

"Seriously though Becs, we can do this together… I'd like to at least try? I promise I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me" he says with a sweet smile as he takes my hands and I once again find myself unable to not smile at his adorkible face. Sure, that's not a word and it makes me a dork just thinking it, but it's so…_Jesse._

"Deal" I say as my smile widens and his does the same thing, he leans forward with me and we kiss chastely over the table. It's sweet and just enough to leave me wanting more, but my stomach growls and we both pull away chuckling, picking up our forgotten menus. Talking wasn't as hard as I thought it would be and we both seem to be on the same page. Jesse orders country fried chicken and I order French toast, he asks me why I got breakfast at night, and I laugh as I relay my tradition of my Denney's meal.

We continue talking and eating and even after the food is gone we are still talking, I find myself being able to talk about my childhood without being depressed for the 1st time in years. He lets me think of the happy memories, instead of the crappy once after I was 16.

The waiter asks if we want dessert and I order a chocolate milkshake, Jesse doesn't ask for anything, but tells the guy to bring an extra straw, somewhat possessively. I roll my eyes after he walks away.

"Jesse Swanson, we've been together not even two hours and you're already jealous?" I say and he turns a slight shade of red but smiles at me anyways and shrugs.

We continue our conversation and do indeed share my chocolate milkshake; we don't even realize it's nearing midnight until Jesse gets a text from Benji telling him he's staying at a friend's dorm.

The busses stop running at 12 and by the time we pay for our food- well Jesse pays for it after a little argument- and start toward the bus stop it's already passed so we have to walk the 3 blocks back to campus.

Jess's arm stays around me for warmth and we walk quickly, not talking much because of the cold. We finally get back on campus and we both pause, not sure of where we're going. I don't exactly want to go back to my dorm and have to go to bed, since Kimmy Jin always goes to sleep at 10pm. I don't want to leave him either, but I only admit that to myself.

"Uh…Jesse? Can I hang at your dorm? I'm not tired enough to sleep and I already know Kimmy Jin is so…" I ask awkwardly and he smiles at me all dorky and kissable and I remember I can, but he beats me to it. My hands end up at the back of his head, threading through his soft brown hair.

"Yes Beca. You can just sleep over if you want." he says and I stiffen slightly, causing him to continue "Not like that Beca, we can just sleep, Its 12:30 at night, I don't want you going back to your dorm alone and once I get to mine I don't want to leave, it just makes since I swear I didn't mean it like that-" I cut him off for the 2nd time and he smiles after I give him a look and accept the invite, kissing my hand and walking me towards his dorm.

This is my 1st time being in his dorm and his two tall shelves of movies aren't surprising but the star wars shit is, he tells me it's Benji's but I know he doesn't dislike it as much as he claims.

He asks me what I want to do and I just shrug, he laughs and suggests another movie. I sigh and roll my eyes. He then says that I didn't technically watch the end of The Breakfast Club, and I have to agree with him, which causes a smug smile to cross his face, and another eye roll from me.

Luckily he left said movie and his computer in my dorm, so watching a movie is out of the question. He suggests music since his iPod and dock is still here and I agree, wanting to look at his playlists for the last month and a half.

I scan through the Artist 1st and smile when I see David Guetta. I click on it. And go to play all, ignoring the album names.

The 1st song is Memories and Jesse smiles at me at my choice, he goes to the small dresser by his bed and pulls out some basketball shorts, sweat pants, a T-shirt and some boxers.

"Um, you can wear some of these to sleep in…" he says awkwardly and the slight upper hand gives me some out-of-no-where confidence as I grab the T-shirt and boxers with a smirk, his eyes get a little big but he picks up the basketball shorts and another pair of boxers form his dresser, a towel from the bottom drawer and a plastic bag with shower stuff.

"I'm gunna go catch a quick shower, you can change and make yourself at home." He kisses me on the cheek and smiles at me before he leaves the dorm room to head to the shared shower of the entire dormitory.

I sigh at how attracted I am to this guy. He may have invited me here to sleep but I already want more, of course with our earlier conversation I assume he's a virgin, which there is nothing wrong with but I doubt that, whenever it does happen will be an easy decision for him. I mean he's a guy obviously; his reaction to my statement about being treble boned made that obvious.

But he's also a nice guy, obviously raised right. He has manners and I know he won't make a move tonight, I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I realized I'd been standing there for over 5 minutes just thinking about Jesse…He's in the shower, naked…lathered in soap…god Beca, just change already!

With a frustrated groan I ripe my striped sweater off and unclip my bra, wrapping it into my sweater and tossing on Jesse's shirt. It smells of laundry soap sadly. I love Jesse's smell; I don't even know what it is specifically maybe a little woodsy? Vinala-y?...No… Whatever it is I can't get enough of it and the lack of said smell on the shirt saddens me slightly. I toe off my boots and wiggle my way out of my skinny jeans, folding them and putting all my clothes- folded- on his dresser and slipping on the plaid boxers, rolling the waistband a couple times for a better fit. I take out my earrings and put them in my jean pocket.

I look in a mirror on Benji's side of the room, I'm assuming for his magic and I can't help but like the way Jesse's clothes look on me. At this point David Guetta's little bad girl is starting and there's a knock on the door, I open it and Jesse's there. Shirtless.

I let my eyes go a little wide but then walk away from the door with an awkward smile, I look back to him, expecting a smug grin, but got a similar look to my own, his eyes are wide and he is _so_ checking me out. I guess he likes me in his clothes too.

"Jesse" I sing song with a hand on my hip, and his eye shoot to mine, his face turning that same shade of red when I caught him acting possessive with the waiter.

"Sorry, you just look really good in my clothes." He smirks dropping the embarrassment. I roll my eyes before walking back over to him, now standing a few feet from the door he had closed. I move my hands up to rest on his chest as my heart pumps hard and fast. And my thoughts fall in to the gutter once again.

I gulp as my fingers slide down his chest and trail them down his abs, loving what the feel of the light hairs there does to me. His hands find my hips as he leans down to rest his forehead on mine. His breathing is labored and warm on my nose and mouth as I look up at the contact.

"Beca…" he whispers and it sounds like a plea and a warning at the same time somehow. A 'please continue' and 'If you keep going I won't be able to stop.'

I let my fingers dip into the waist band of the shorts and pull him closer to me, kissing him hard. One of us opens our mouth 1st but I'm not sure who and then our tongues are wrestling and I'm so turned on by a fucking French kiss. I pull him closer as I step back towards his bed, my knees instantly hitting it and Jesse lowers me slowly, it being a twin bed and the wall being only about 4 feet from the edge.

His hands travel up under his shirt that I'm wearing and he caresses my waist, sliding deliciously over my skin and his eyebrows rise at the feeling of my bellybutton ring.

"Ugh" he groans and I laugh into the kiss, and his hands travel higher, brushing the underside of my breasts and I gasp.

"Jesse" I say breathlessly as his hands hesitantly venture higher barley brushing my nipples he gulps before glancing up at my face and groaning again.

I smile at him before letting my fingers once again dip into his waist band and I bit my lip in anticipation.

**(AN) **It's a little shorter, I know, I just didn't feel like writing a lemon with my 3 year old niece around…yea awkward. There will definitely be a third chapter because I'm not that mean. I have no idea when, so don't pester me for one yet. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN)** Woo! and 3rd chapter! Again guys, no plan for this. I just do what comes to mind :) *WARNING* A little citrus in this one! I hope you enjoy ;)

**Beca POV**

"Jesse it's nothing to be embarrassed about, completely normal" I tell him again as he comes back into the room after changing; looking down with his hands covering his face.

"Sure, like you're not going to tell all your friends about Mr. Premature ejaculation." He says angrily but I know it's directed at himself not me, I roll my eyes and give him and eyebrow rise. Did he really just say that?

"1st of all, I don't have friends like that. Just no. 2nd of all, I would never do that. Like I said normal, you're 18, and a virgin. I mean common. It's almost to be expected!" I say, trying to find a way to comfort him, he gives me an 'are you fucking shitting me' look and I realize I'm no good at this comfort thing.

"I'm sorry; I guess that didn't come out right. Shit! I'm sorry!" I say at his red pissed off face and I can't help but laugh. An embarrassed and angry Jesse is so…cute!

"I'm sorry! Really, I'm not laughing at you. I swear! You're just so cute!" I say as I lean back on the bed, and try to tame my laughter.

"Cute huh?" he asks and I hear the amusement in his voice. Next thing I know he's on top of me, hands at my sides. I let out a squeal and the shock on his face is obvious.

"Beca's ticklish!" he says loudly as he continues to move his fingers over my bare stomach, and I try to push him off me but it's halfhearted.

His lips pressing to my neck are what causes both of us to stop, and my half nakedness becomes more obvious. He kisses down and nuzzles my breast as I feel him waking up on my thigh again. Maybe Jesse being so inexperienced is a good thing, not that I have a lot of experience, but if he responds like this all the time? I'm 100% ok with that.

"Jesse" I can't help but moan and he does the same. But when I unintentionally try to create friction down below he pulls away and shakes his head. His kisses head down my stomach and he keeps a grip on my waist as I feel his lips at the waistband of the boxers. And when one of his hands moves to cup me my hands shoot into his hair, I feel him smile against my lower stomach. Gah, this boy already has me wrapped around his finger and we've only dry humped!

"Am I 'cute' now?" he asks, and I know he's smirking, his fingers hook the boxers and he pulls them down slowly, along with my black panties, I bit my lip to keep from groaning, it's sort of a game now, I can't let him now I'm putty already, he needs to get me to admit it.

I hear his groan and close my eyes tightly when a finger slide through me a bit, moving around the wetness that's been gathering for nearly an hour, my hands are still in his hair and they instinctively push him closer to me, he hisses and groans, I'm assuming at the smell. He stops moving for a bit with his hands holding the sides of my thighs and when I look down at him he's staring at me. Its full of emotion and feelings, I feel like he's going to say something he shouldn't, so I let him win.

"Ugh, Jesse _please!_" I call out and his eyes snap back down to me as his grip on my outer thighs, pulling my legs apart just a bit more and then he's there, kissing my clit and then sucking on it after my squeal of approval, he's cautious but giving, and I can't get enough. His tongue ventures lower and he slips it inside of me, we both moan, mine turning into his name at the end. I know he has never done this before - and I've never had it done before-but he is really _good_ at it.

He comes back up to suck my clit again and his right hand comes around to play with me again before slipping in a finger. I feel the tingling in my stomach and know he's going to make me come. He sucks harder when I unintentionally whisper said thought and his finger pumps harder. He adds a 2nd and mutters three words that cause me to crash over the edge.

"Fuck, so tight" He continues his hard sucking against me as I switch from pulling his hair and pushing his head more into me. Then I'm pulling him away as I become too sensitive, he gets it and flops down on the small bed next to me, whipping his mouth with his hand once. I don't know why but the image just turns me on again. I roll over and I'm lying in the crook of his arm, my right hand on his chest, he looks down at me as he rest his own hand over mine and raises his eyebrows.

"Am I still cute?" he asks with a silly grin and I just laugh and nod as I snuggle deeper into him. I'm incredible tired now and when Jesse nudges me to sit up I groan in annoyance but do it anyways. He leans down off the bed and hands me his boxers and my panties so I slip them on and reach behind me and un-clip my bra that I had put back on after he left the room and Jesse groans when he turns back around to hand me his shirt. I just shake my head and mutter something about next time, causing him to laugh.

I slip on his too big shirt, and we cuddle back down into his bed. He's warm and his smell is everywhere. The smile stays on my face, and he leans down and presses his lips to mine before settling himself.

I think back to the last few months, and wonder how the hell I got here. I wasn't going to let him kiss me tonight, but I did on a whim, doing something I wanted for once. And now I have Jesse. I know it won't be easy but he makes me incredible happy, even if I won't exactly admit it to him yet. I'm still not sure but the Jesse I know would never hurt me, like he said. He's not the douche-y kind of guy that changes around his friends. Hood-Night and the Riff-Off prove that. Were both passionate about music and he liked my track! I think that is what solidified my crush on this man.

Even if Aubrey was full of shit at the bus station, I am in no way giving him up. He said he wouldn't hurt me if I didn't hurt him and I agreed to it too, since I don't think he's exactly capable of hurting anyone, I won't hurt him.

I sleep amazingly that night, surprisingly enough. Since his bed is so small, I was practically on top of him the entire night but he didn't seem to mind it, and I sure as hell didn't. His chest was a better pillow then you would think.

Our sleepy bubble is popped by Benji coming into the room the next morning, turning on the light as he does, Jesse groans causing Benji to look to us then fumble an apology as he turns red and grabs some clothes from a dresser on his side of the room, disappearing a minute after he entered. Jesse just laughs at Benji's expense but concern flashes as he sees my own shocked and embarrassed face. Gosh, what he must think! Probably that I'm a slut giving it up on the 1st date, even though technically I didn't, not that I wouldn't have…wait was last night a date? We went to dinner and talked for hours…I guess it could have been but-.

My thoughts are cut off by Jesse's lips on my own and then all my focus is on the man in bed with me, shirtless and kissing me senseless. I let my hands press against his hard abs, groaning into his mouth and then he pulls away resting his forehead on mine.

"Don't think too much Beca. Just be." He says and I roll my eyes at his corniness then smile at his responding smile, pulling him back down for another kiss. There's a knock at the door, and Benji's asking if were decent. Jesse sits us up to lean against the wall, pulling me against his chest, but keeps the blue comforter covering our legs, then calls out to him that we are.

Benji, pokes his head in, seeing us not sleeping and dressed he comes in, still red and apologizing again.

"Benji, it's all good. We were only sleeping and it's not like there was a sock on the door." Jesse says with a laugh, and Benji nods awkwardly, but smiles.

"So…" He says awkwardly then and I roll my eyes.

"Benji, are you that uncomfortable around me?" I ask with a smirk and he shakes his head with a stutter of 'no'.

"Good, because I'm going to be sticking around and us getting along would be a good idea." I say and Jesse's hands tighten around my waist. He nods again with an appreciative smile.

"Hey Benji, where were you last night?" Jesse asks with a confused look on his face, I can just barely see the amusement behind his eyes.

"Oh, ugh…Just stayed at a friend's…we were studying and It was late and their roommate was gone so…"Benji said awkwardly, and Jesse looked at me with a small smirk making its way to his lips.

"Oh, do I know them? You've studied here before with a few people." Jesse says, acting casual. I hold in my laughter at Benji's flustering as he struggles to lie. It's so obvious he was with a girl.

"N-no. Just a friend." Jesse rolls his eyes, before asking me if I want some breakfast, I agree and we both stand. I grab the clothes I had worn yesterday and follow Jesse down the hall to the bathroom.

Luckily there is a lockable room with a shower, sink and toilet that I change in. I do so and use my hand to flatten my hair as much as I can, trying to make it look like I didn't just sleep over at my boyfriends dorm.

Boyfriend? We didn't exactly specify… I find myself liking the word; it scares the shit out of me though. Can I really depend on Jesse? I've known him for just over a month. Is that long enough to _know_ someone? My thoughts get 10 minutes alone and I'm already freaking out. I decide to just go with the flow. The last 12 hours have been great with him. Aubrey agreed to change the set, and get rid of the stupid rule. I'll find out if she was serious today at rehearsals, which are at 3. So I still have another 5 hours until then.

I leave the room and then the bathroom quickly. I have no desire to see anymore stranger nakedness. Chloe's shower intrusion was plenty.

Jesse is waiting by the door for me and I smile at him when I come out. Hr returns it, and we start walking towards the stairs and the exit. His hand bumps mine twice before he grabs it, intertwining our fingers. I love the feeling. Maybe a little too much.

**(AN) **Yes! OK, please tell me what you thought! REVIEW! I can't get enough of them! LOL I laughed hysterically writing the beginning I'll admit it ;) Hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN)** Ah! This took way to long! I know and I'm sorry! But its longer than expected and some lemony-goodness! LOL

Q: Did you guys ever get those paper bracelets at like amusement parks? did you ever compete with your friend on who could wear it the longest?

A: Answer in reviews or PMs and I will put my favorites on the next chapter! :)

P.S. Ok! If you read this before 4/4/2013, you might want to re read, I edited it and ended up adding about 400 words...no real plot change but I think better writing...Yep! ENJOY!

**Beca POV**

"You're freaking kidding!" Stacie screamed and Aubrey flinched back. I expected this, so I gave Stacie a look as I stepped in-between them and she crossed her arms and backed off.

"Guys, none of us know the pressure of leading us. All Aubrey was trying to do was up-hold tradition. She realizes her mistake now and is trying to make it better." I say and a lot of them give me applaud looks for defending her.

"I get it really; I was just as pissed last night when I found out. But this is a good thing. Stacie I know you've had a thing for Donald since the riff off a few days ago. Go for it! No more stupid oath!"

They all perked up at my speech, Ashley admitting to having a thing for Hat, one of the guys on the team.

"Guys, for what it's worth, I'm really sorry. I didn't think. It was selfish and I'm happy it's out in the open. Oh, and I called Mary Elise and Kori, they will both be here for tomorrow's rehearsal." Aubrey spoke up and most of the girls gave her an appreciative smile.

"Um, Bumper and I have sort of been hooking up since Hood Night…" Amy spoke up which caused us all to laugh. I'm pretty sure most of us had been expecting that.

From there on rehearsal went well. We brainstormed some new songs, and agreed on 2. Titanium by David Guetta, Chloe suggest this, with how good we sounded in the shower. Stacie suggests Fun's, We Are Young, with how popular that's getting. We work shop it, finding that the two songs have the same chord progression so we agree and start working on the mix with my laptop. Jesse's text 2 hours later lets me know we have gone over by half hour and Aubrey lets us go, letting us know that we have a morning rehearsal tomorrow at 9 since it's one of the days everyone doesn't have classes till after lunch.

I get to the station at 5 for my scheduled shift. I thank Jesse for the text with a quick kiss, I would have been late if he hadn't texted me. He smiles and pulls me back for a deeper kiss, reminding me of when we parted ways today.

We had gone to the food court on campus for breakfast, and he bought me eggs and bacon, continuing the conversation from last night about sausage and its grossness. After breakfast we went back to my dorm for Jesse to retrieve his laptop and movie, but we ended up cuddling up on my bed, like last night but closer, and watching the movie. I hadn't seen it since 8th grade but it was pretty much the same, though I could relate more now to the characters. Of course with Jesse there, my eyes were on him a lot more then the movie, but it also reminded me to pay more attention to the music. Which I had to admit was good and fit the movie nicely.

After this, I let him listen to a few more of my mixes, which he couldn't praise enough, leading to me calling him bias. Then he admitted to hounding Luke about playing them at the station. It was enduring and I kissed him for it, but told him he doesn't have to do that. He said he wants to and he won't stop, because I'm good and I deserve it.

The feelings this gave me were foreign but nice. No one had gone out of their way like that to help me. I told him that and he said it's a shame and that I should get used to it. We ended up making out for the next half hour before he walked me to Bella's rehearsal.

Some of the girls were inside and looking at me. It wasn't completely weird for Jesse to walk me to rehearsal, but since they all know he's a Treblemaker, they would have freaked at that point if they saw us _together_.

"Ok, can you text me after rehearsal? I have a feeling it my go a little long..." I said and he smiled before leaning down to kiss me. I turned at the last second as Stacie walked by the door and gave me a look.

"Ok, see you." I said as I moved to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me closer as he kissed me hard.

"Don't hide" He whispered before walking away, I was stunned and when Stacie called my name I jumped before scrambling into the building.

"So rehearsal went well?" Jesse asked me, bringing me out of my head. I smile and nod, going to explain that the girls weren't happy at 1st but everything worked out and we had a productive rehearsal. He then asks what songs we chose.

"Eh, don't think I should be sharing secrets with the competition." I say jokingly, but having no intention of sharing. Jesse's a talker and if he were to accidentally mention it to another Treble, shit would go down.

"Oh. I see how it is." He says sounding legitimately hurt as he walks away. Shit.

"Jesse, it's not like that. I trust you; I just don't think we should talk about the competition. It will just cause unneeded drama." I tell him as I wrap my arms around his waist from the front and look up at him. He has a shocked look on his face and I realize what I just said. I smile but then he looks away, obviously trying not to smile. He was standing in front of a shelf, reaching up to stack a CD so I was now in-between him and the shelf, and he kept his eyes up.

"Jesse…" I say with a smirk. He can't be mad at me forever. He knows what I just said means a lot and to avoid a freak-out, I focus on breaking him. I lean forward and kiss his neck once. Twice. Three times.

He looks down at me and narrows his eyes. I try to look as innocent as possible. He cracks a smile as he leans down quickly to kiss me.

I kiss him back with my own smile, my hands running up his back over his Treble hoodie.

"Hey guys-Woaw" Luke says as he enters, we both pull away and Jesse takes a step back as we look at Luke then down, probably looking like kids ready to be disciplined.

"Took you long enough Jesse." He says after an extra second of silence before entering the booth. Jesse and I look to each other and he chuckles and then we both let go, laughing causally as he puts his arms back around my waist. He was so obvious in his pursuit for me, Luke was aware of it.

"The rule still stands guys. No sex on the desk." He calls out from the booth a minute later as an afterthought. I just roll my eyes at Jesse's thoughtful look.

We continue our 5-8 shifts with stacking CD's, pretty much normally. Expect I'm smiling more and there's more kissing involved. I never knew this could be so great. To think not 24 hours ago I was beating myself up over this wonderful man, feeling guilty for wanting him because it would hurt my friends.

We leave the station hand in hand, heading off campus. This time we both have jackets and gloves so we walk a block to a McDonald's. We both have homework, as we had talked about during work, and decided to do it together at my dorm since its Sunday and Kimmy Jin has been staying somewhere else on Sundays.

We head back to my dorm with the food and were currently spread out on my bed with books and papers all around and our respective lap-tops next to us, with my iPod playing from its dock quietly on my desk.

By 10:00, the home-work is quickly forgotten by me as Jesse distracts me by simply looking focused. I don't know why, but it's a turn on to see him so focused on something. Like with The Breakfast Club. He's doing some sort of film class so he is actually interested in said homework, where as I'm stuck with a History paper. Not near as fun.

I get enough done for my brain to let me procrastinate it to tomorrow since it's not due till Tuesday. I pack up my stuff and my side of the bed is clear as Jesse give me a look, that same look of warning from last night. I just smirk at him and move his computer out of way to sit next to him, pretending to read over his shoulder at the paper in his hand.

"Are you finished already?" He asks, not believing it at all with how I had complained of not even starting. Finishing in an hour and a half wouldn't have been easy.

"Close enough. What about you?" I asked as I laid a hand on his knee causally, his eyes snapped to it, he gulped once and I knew I had him.

"Uh…I could stop for now, yea" He said gathering his papers, he closed his lap top and put all the papers and the computer on my desk, I patiently waited. No I wasn't running my hand up and down his leg in anticipation, and if he tells you otherwise he's lying.

"Jesse-" I was cut off by his lips on mine and his hand on my waist, pushing me to lie back on my bed. My hands snaked into his hair as I held him close to me, my legs spreading on their own accord as he kissed me hard. Where did this guy some from? I'm not complaining really, I like energetic Jesse.

He lets out a groan as I lightly pull his hair at the crown of his head and I giggle against his lips. He brings a hand to my knee to pull it up over his waist, grinding into me just right, causing my giggle to morph into a moan, and him to smile and moan victoriously against me.

"Oh Jesse…" I breathe as his lips hit a particularly sensitive spot on my neck, and I feel his smile there. I decide to play around a bit, and with the month of sexual tension burning, I move my hands to his shoulders and push him off me, his face is shocked for a second before the smirk slides on as I get on my knees. I smile coyly at him and climb over him, straddling his hips and tangling my hands in his hair again. There already greasy form whatever junk he puts in there but I ignore it, pulling so his head tilts back and he looks up at me before kissing him softly. A side of me comes out I've never seen before.

I'm confident and sexy and I love toying with him. Every time he tries to deepen the kiss, I pull him back just a smidge, causing him to groan in frustration. I finally give in, unable to resist his perfect lips any longer. I know he'll give it right back, and he doesn't disappoint as he slides his hands up my thighs, squeezing my ass tightly before running his fingers over the skin at my stomach that was revealed by my shirt ridding up. I had relented just as his fingers tickled my lower stomach, just below my jeans.

He lets his hands glide higher instead of lower; ignoring my moan of protest and massaging my sides, back and stomach well I kiss him and copy his menstruations over his shoulders. He reaches my bra, but continues, avoiding my breasts completely causing me to whimper in want. Then he has the hem of my shirt and he's pulling it over my head, I lift my arms at the last second as to not get tangled in the tight shirt, then they instantly go back to his shoulders, as his flash back to my bra, finally un hooking it. I assume our game is done

He's wearing too much, I think after seeing the white T-shirt under his short sleeve button down that id' taken off of him. He just smirks at my sad face before ripping it off too, and moving his hands back to my breast, tweaking my nipples with his thumbs and kissing my neck. I arch into him at the sensations as I fight with his jeans for a second. He smirks against my neck before he moves us again, me on my back and him on top of me, and he leans up to his knees to undo his belt and button fly, he's smirking at me the whole time, and I smile at him.

He leans back down; holding my face with one hand, and kissing me well he balances on each arm and kicks his pants off. With the help of his other hand he's able to carry out the difficult task. I laugh at him once and he just kisses me hard, already knowing how to turn any sort of amusement into arousal. He digs into his pant pocket before tossing them to the floor, and shows me the foil packet with a cautious face; I just smile and kiss him again as I grab the packet to put on the shelf next to us.

I let my hands rake over his arms as I suck on his bottom lip and he moans into me, copying me and trailing a hand down to my jeans, popping the button, and then working them down as he continues to kiss me, I enlist one of my hands to help him, and like with most skinny jeans, my panties go with. Jesse's kissing my neck as I work them over one foot then the other, and it probably takes a moment longer then needed. With that kind of distraction, anything would take way longer than necessary.

I'm completely naked know, and Jesse's in dark grey boxers. His arousal is obvious at this point...heh…point… Hell it's been obvious for a while now, but I bite my lip to hide my triumph smile as of my hand skims him when I go to remove his boxers and he groans.

"Beca…" His tone has some warning in it and I smirk but pull my hand away as his kisses move to my neck and he hits that spot that makes me say his name again, then he's breathing deeply as he rest his forehead on my shoulder. I'm aimlessly moving my hands up and down his back, and arms. Damn does the boy have nice arms. He reaches up at one point and stops them, turning his head to give me a sad look, and I pull away, resting one hand on his arm and the other on his cheek.

I kiss his forehead once before simply leaning my face against his, that's still resting on my shoulder as I hold his face and he takes the moment to calm down a little, obviously not wanting a repeat performance of last night.

After about a minute of just sitting there together, pretty much naked, he sits up slowly, moving his forehead to my own as he smiles at me in thanks, His brown eyes are so expressive, so captivating. He leans down slowly to kiss me again as he holds my face lovingly.

It escalates quickly again but he seems more in control this time, and when he slips his boxers off I bite my lip. He seems to be a good size, I've only ever been with one other guy, and Jesse is bigger than him… and I've obviously seen pictures and heard stories. You can't not if your friends with Stacie or Amy!

It also sends a strange surge of nervousness through me. I try thinking its Jesse, just Jesse. Unlike other times it doesn't work, because it's _Jesse_. He's not just _someone._ He's the one that's taking down my walls, that's there for me all the time. The one I…trust. I guess it finally hit me…I do trust Jesse, and I take a deep breath as I think about what it all means.

"Hey, it's ok. Do you want to stop?" he asks as his thumb wipes the tear that just fell, I didn't realize I had started crying. I cup his hand that's on my face and smile, as I swallow back my emotions.

"No, no I don't want to stop…I want this." I say, trying to convey so much more than I can put into words at this point. His smile lets me know he gets it. That everyone else might think this is fast, but it's _us_, and were both ready. Everyone else can go fuck themselves.

He kisses me softly, before grabbing the condom off the shelf, tearing it with his teeth as he smirks at me, I just bite my lip; really?

"Did you see that in a porno?" I joke and he shakes his head as he laughs, kissing me breathless again before sitting back up and looking at the condom.

"Uh…" he says and I smirk, but try to give a sultry look as I take the rubber from him and reach down to slip it on him, he's closing his eyes and I imagine him thinking about something to calm him down a bit, my smirk growing slightly. He's harder than I thought he'd be and I take a deep breath as the constant feeling in my stomach intensifies. Once on, I grip his neck and kiss him hard, as his hand drifts down to tweak with my nipples some more, he's definitely a boob man, before they continue down further. One grips my knee and the other is holding himself as he settles at my sex, I reach my own hand down to center him, both of us gasping when his head just barley slips in. He leans down and rest his forehead on mine as he pushes forward with a grunt, kissing me with maybe a little too much teeth as he holds on to control.

I was right, he was bigger then I'm used to and it had been months. He stretches me and it's an amazing yet foreign feeling. He pushes a little further, until he's as deep as the position will allow.

"Beca..." he breathes and it sends a surge through me. Fuck, this is so much better than I remembered. Or maybe the other guy was shit in the sack. He pulls back just a bit, and then continues with short thrusts, my hands claw slowly up his back as I moan, as he starts kissing my neck between heavy breaths.

"Could you scoot back a bit?" he asks breathlessly, and I do as asked. We both groan as it causes him to sink just a smidge deeper, the thrusts continue, a little less shallow this time and just a bit more strength behind them. It stirs that feeling in my stomach again, as I try not to tremble.

"Ahh" I say as he hits a spot that sends incredible shocks up my spine, and another 1000 butterflies in my lower stomach.

"There?" He asks with a cocky smirk that I've never found sexier and moan as he hits it again, closing my eyes. His hand from my knee as I replace the support by hooking my ankles behind him. His hand finds its way down between us, and he finds my clit and starts circling it with his thumb, obviously close himself and wanting me to come 1st. It works.

"Jesse!" I squeak as I fly over the edge and sore down in release, his groan as he follows immediately after me makes it even better. He shoves his face in my neck, and goes rigid before collapsing on top of me.

We're both breathing deeply, and we lay there for a few minutes, until I push him a bit because I'm burning hot. He gets the hint and rolls off me….and onto the floor.

"Oomph" my eyes go wide as I say his name again, this time in shock and sit up quickly to look over the edge at his pained face, lying on my floor naked…condom on his now limp cock.

I burst out laughing.

He sits up too and grimaces at me as he stands and disposes of the condom in my waste basket, then joins me under the covers again after slipping on his boxers and T-shirt; I had put on a fresh pair of panties and his button down. Kimmy Jin gets here early, probably before we wake up, so clothes aren't optional.

I snuggle down into him like the previous night, loving that his smell is everywhere. I hadn't been able to peak at what cologne he uses, but I put it on my To Do list. His smell is amazing.

"Beca?" he asks after a few moments of silence. I was almost asleep, and I hmm my response.

"Can I take you out tomorrow? Like on a real date?" he asks and my eyes pop open wide. I've never been on a date…

"Oh?" I ask and feel his hesitant nod. "Where?" I ask and he moves his head to look at me as I rest my chin on his chest.

"That would be for me to know and for you to find out." he says, smirking at me and I roll my eyes as the tension leaves my body. It's Jesse, a date with Jesse…doesn't sound so bad. Ok, I'm way too excited in way too short of a time, but I nod and smile at him.

**(AN) **Yep, that's a lemon. OMG there 1st time! HIS 1st time! GAH! Please tell me what you guys think! I can't get enough reviews! They make my life! I reply to all ;)

Love: OSW15


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN)** Yea, again to took forever! It is a little longer than normal though ;) No one answered my question from before so it stays!

SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER!

Q: Did you guys ever get those paper bracelets at like amusement parks? Did you ever compete with your friend on who could wear it the longest?

A: Answer in reviews or PMs and I will put my favorites on the next chapter! :)

**Beca POV**

The next morning my phone wakes me up at 8 to get ready for rehearsal. Jesse groans when I nudge him and refuses to wake up, saying he doesn't have class until 1:00. I sigh and kiss his cheek saying I'm going for a shower. Kimmy Jin isn't there but she was, I notice, since there's a still packed overnight bag on her bed. I grab clothes and my toiletries and leave to shower.

When I come back half-hour later Jesses is lying on my bed on his stomach, shirtless now, his arms wrapped around my pillow and his face calm as he sleeps. I smile as I move some hair off his face, it makes my hand greasy again with the gel he had used the previous day and I grimace as I wipe it on my blanket. I'm packing my computer and other things I'll need for my class at 1:00 after rehearsal, when arms wrap around my waist from behind, naturally, I jump.

"Really Bec?" he laughs softly in my ear before I roll my eyes and turn in his arms. He's still only wearing his boxers and I bite my lip as I take him in. _No time Beca._

It's already 8:40 and it's a 10 minute walk to rehearsal. He sees me check him out anyway and smirks as he leans down and kisses me before saying good morning.

"Um, I gotta go to rehearsal…" I say after he pulls away, and he nods, before stepping away to pull on his jeans and slip his T shirt back on, He randomly pulls out a fresh flannel from his bag and I raise an eyebrow. He just smirks but looks slightly embarrassed as he shrugs and pulls it on; I roll my eyes when he takes out a small bottle with light blue liquid and starts screwing with his hair in my mirror, and then sprays himself with a small bottle of something. The whole process takes 3 minutes. I can't help but be a little jealous.

"Let's go, beautiful" he says after slinging his bag over his shoulder and offering me his hand, I take it with a smile and we leave my dorm, the domestic-ness of it all is not lost on me. Neither is my liking said domestic-ness.

Rehearsal goes well. We finish up the arrangement in the 1st hour and go through it with all of us. Kory and Eli, as she asked us to call her, are having a little trouble, but get it. Aubrey asks them if they could stay longer because they didn't get that starter day where they taught us all the special acapella stuff, they agree. I move the track to Aubrey's laptop for her since Jesse and I have lunch plans and leave with the rest of the girls at 11.

Jesse had ordered Pizza and has started a movie when I get to his dorm, we eat, he watches and I watch him. This has pretty much become normal, even during the Breakfast Club yesterday, 80% of the time, my eyes were on him. I try to get it out of him where were going tonight but he keeps changing the subject or shushing me as he watches Rocky.

The movies ends at 12:35, just enough time for Jesse to walk me to my class then go to his own. I know he timed it, but I say nothing as I gather my things and we leave.

Class is class and I'm more than happy to see Jesse almost 2 hours later, waiting by a tree. Some people watch as we kiss and then start towards the dorms. They know we're a Treble and a Bella and maybe some know about the oath, but I ignore it as I roll my eyes at Jesse's refusal to tell me anything about tonight. It's really frustrating me, I like surprises, but this is Jesse, who knows what he came up with?

We hang out at my dorm for a bit, Kimmy Jin just leaves the second we walk in. No words, just a glance, she stands and grabs her bag and leaves. Fucking weird!

I know I need to get some home work done, so I kick Jesse to my computer desk, thinking maybe if he's not right in my view, I can do something other than ogle him, though I tell him I want to lay down well I do my homework. He smirks but does as asked, sitting at my desk after I move some shit around and spreading out his homework.

At 5-oclock, I am actually finishing up my work, I guess getting Jesse off my mind for a couple hours was a good thing. Though he was there, at the back of it, as I would glance at him every 15 minutes or so, but I guess I was still able to focus. He nudges me as I re-read my essay, I had my headphones on of course, and I smile as I take them off and look up at him.

"I gotta go, got stuff to do, I'll be back at 7 to pick you up, OK?" he says and the date and a little bit of nerves come flooding back to me. I nod and sit up on my knees, leaning forward to pull him closer to me from his collar, kissing him hard. It surprises him but he kisses me back, we pull away a minute later, breathing heavily and smirks on both of our faces, knowing we can get the other as worked up as the both of us are.

"Have fun with your cold shower weirdo." I tell him, slapping his ass as he leaves my room. Could life get better? Fuck! I quickly stand and knock on my own door, since it's made of wood. I'm not superstitious, really but normally thinking, 'could life get better?' makes it worse, so I try to put it out of my head as I finish proof reading my essay and put my school stuff back in my bag, then leave to take my own shower.

Jesse had said to dress normally, so I end up in a pair of dark purple Skinny Jeans, my combat boots, a grey tank and my black leather jacket, I put on all my usual jewelry and repaint my nails black, then re-curl my hair, pinning half of it up in a braid style I do often. I do my make-up, and I'm ready.

Its 6:15, so I sit at my computer and work on some mixes, coming up with a few possibilities for semi finals. Sure, I might be thinking a little ahead of the game, but I know that Stacie is helping Aubrey and Chloe out with chorography, she might have some overly sexual ideas, but she can dance. I already feel like we have regional's in the bag, but I knock on wood again.

"GAH!" I scream 45 minutes later, when Jesse taps on my shoulder, and I spin in my chair. Fuck, the weirdo likes to scare the shit out of me today; I punch him hard in the shoulder as he laughs at me.

"You're such a dork!" I yell at him, and punch him again when he laughs harder. I roll my eyes when he jumps away from my third punch, grabbing my hand and pulling me to kiss him instead.

"Yep, but I'm your dork" he says and I roll my eyes again but kiss him back. He's _such _a good kisser. "You look beautiful Bec." He says as he grips my hips and makes the moment a little more serious. I blink and smile at him, glancing down quickly at his own appearance. He's wearing dark jeans with a black and grey plaid shirt, his Trebles hoodie over it all. He has the top couple buttons undone, so I can see the black T-shirt he has on underneath. "Like what you see?" he smirks and I roll my eyes and kiss him once more and step around him to grab my shoulder bag.

We leave my dorm hand in hand, and I look at him funny when he pulls me to a car parked on the side of the road, Jesse has a car?

"It's Benji's, I begged him to let me borrow it before he left the dorm this morning. Hop in!" he says as he opens the passenger door, I smile at him and let out a slightly disbelieving breath, but shake it away and get into the old Subaru.

"So where too?" I ask and he just smirks and shakes his head, starting the car and reversing out of the spot.

Considering Jess only lives an hour from campus, he knows the area better, I've been here a total of 7 times in the last 3 years since my parents divorced, which I spent huddled up in my room at my dad's. So, discounting fast food within walking distance from campus, I had no idea.

We drive for about 20 minutes before we pull up to a big building surrounded by parking garages, and a few people here and there walking with bags with names on them like Macys, and Victoria Secret.

"A mall?" I ask and he just smirks at me as he takes a spot on the ground level of one of the parking garages, he opens my door for me causing me to roll my eyes, but take his hand when he offers it.

We head through an entrance and walk through the generic tiled walkways. I sigh, this is ridiculous, there's no way Jesse would take me to a mall on our 1st date.

"Where are we going?" I ask him sternly and he just smiles at me like he has all day and kisses the back of my hand.

"You'll see" he says and I roll my eyes at him for the 1000th time. We head to an escalator and just as we step on, he steps behind me and puts his hands over my eyes, my own hands cover his.

"Dude, escalator, death!" I say and I hear him chuckle.

"Step now." he says and I do as told, relieved to be on solid ground. He steps me a few more feet forward and moves his hands.

"Oh my god, really Jesse?" I say as he smiles at the crazy arcade, there are probably a good 100 games in this arcade, 30 or so of them looking like classics.

"This is crazy… I haven't been to an arcade in years." I say and he grabs my hand with a smile, taking us to a change machine.

"So you like it?" he asks, and I smile and nod, it's not exactly original and slightly high school, but I like it. It's so Jesse. "Here" he says grabbing two small plastic bags that are dispensed from the change machine and putting 10 dollars in quarters in mine and 10 in his own. We turn around and he asks "Which one 1st?"

Of course I chose Packman and we wait in the two person line to play the classic game, from there we go to a Mario game, then some fighting and gun games, eventually we make it to Dance Dance Revolution, and he woops my ass, with him on difficult and me on beginner.

Sure, I can memorize a dance to music but I've always been shit at that game. Jesse's a natural and a few high school kids gather as he dances perfectly to the now expert level, seriously? It's a Monday night why are they here?

He nails it with a B, but bags his next turn on to some kid, and steps off the game, grabbing his jacket from me, but just leaving it on his arm as he breathes heavily, I just stand there and bite my lip. Ok, Jesse dancing like that? Hot, there no denying that it turned me on, with my flush cheeks and horrible innocent look.

"Like what you see?" he smirks and I narrow my eyes before rolling them at the cross eyed look he gives me, laughing lightly.

"Hey, you were really good Jesse" Were interrupted by a high voice, and look over to find 2 girls, probably high school sophomores, standing there, one holding back a smile and looking anywhere but at Jesse, beet red, as the other, the blonde one who talked, smiles at him confidently but I notice her hands shaking. They were adorable, and I smile at them sadly, memories of being 15 coming back to me, and talking to a cute boy. Before my life went to shit. I shake the thought away.

"Thanks, do I know you?" Jesse asks with a nod and a polite questioning smile, he grabs at his shirt collar and flicks it a bit, trying to air out his heated skin. I almost melt, and I think one of the girls almost fainted. I notice Jesse smiling at something, and ask him what, looking in that direction, finding…mini golf. Oh gosh. He sees my expression but simply throws his hoodie over his shoulder and grabbing my hand.

"Uh, you went to our high school last year, Parkville?" The girl says and Jesse's eyebrows snap up, and he smiles and nods.

"Oh cool, well thanks again girls. I gotta go whip my girlfriend's ass at mini golf so, see you." he says, with a nod as he grabs our coin bags from the floor and walks us backwards before pulling me to the counter to get clubs and golf balls. I try to hide my smile at the dejected expression on the girls face, but it's hard.

Jesse pouts when I beat him 24 to 26, but drags me over the bumper cars. We laugh as this sparks a conversation about Bumper, and almost not notice the interruption as we get in line.

"Hey again! What's funny?" The blonde girl from earlier is in line ahead of us, with her shy friend and two other boys that were around, the shy friend is holding one of the boy's hand, and the other boy just stands on the other side of his friend awkwardly as the blonde acts way to peppy towards Jesse, I try to ignore the spike of jealously that shoots up my spine.

"Oh, hey. Uh, nothing, inside joke." Jesse says as he smirks at me, thus referencing _another_ inside joke, I cover my mouth to keep from laughing but can't hold it in and end up shoving my face in his chest.

"Oh…" the girl says dejectedly and I simply laugh harder when I glance to find her friend in a similar position to mine, laughing into her boy's chest.

"Shelby, it's our turn" the other kid says as he sighs, obviously trying to get her attention off the older boy and onto him. I feel bad for the kid.

The four get into cars and since theirs 6, were all on the floor at the same time. At 1st Jesse and I stay together, hitting each other with the cars and laughing, as we yell our conversation (mostly sarcastic competitive quips) over the noise of the ride.

The floor for the ride is pretty big, so this wasn't hard, but then out of nowhere, another car bangs into mine, at the same time one slams into Jesse, and we look over to find the blonde girl-Shelly?, and the boy what was trying to get her attention. The kid has a mean look on his face, as he sits in his car next to Jesse's, but smiles when he sees us looks.

"Oh! I gotcha!" The girl says to me with a laugh faker than Nicki Minaj's ass, and I return it, as I steer away from her, Jesse follows, and then runs into me, cornering me, I laugh as I jump with the car, but then Jesses backing up and I move to hit him, but that peppy bitch is in-between us, keeping me cornered.

"Excuse me." I say and she smiles as she pretends to fumble with the controls, taking nearly a minute to back off me. I get around her, aiming for Jesse on the other side of the floor, in a bump match with the kid that was trying to get the girls attention.

I'm about 3 feet from him when the whistle blows and my car stops, sliding into him pathetically, and he laughs at me as he unbuckles and climbs out of the car, helping me out as well.

"Gosh, you nearly knocked me out of the car with that." He jokes and I roll my eyes. It was so that girls fault! She had me trapped.

"Bye Jesse!" I hear the voice that I now would love if I never heard again, as we walk away from the ride, Jesse nods to the girl and takes the glare from the kid as Jesse wraps his arm around me, leading me to the opposite side of the arcade.

"Dude! That bitch had me trapped in the corner! I so _would _have knocked you out of your car if I got out of there faster." I say, and he laughs.

"What? Can't take a little competition." He jokes and I punch him, he rubs his arm but continues laughing at me. "Really Beca, you're jealous of a 15 year old?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"No. She was just rude" I say and he shakes his head as he laughs.

"Sure Beca. Anyways, food. You like Chinese?" he asks and I nod, and he walks me out of the mall. It's close to 9 already, and I'm hoping the place he's thinking of is open late.

We get back to the car and he opens the door for me like before, I roll my eyes again and kiss him, my arms around his neck and his free hand grips my hip.

"What was that for?" he asks, a slightly confused look on his face as he rubs my hip with his thumb.

"For being my nerd" I say and he laughs and smacks my ass when I move to climb into the car. He laughs with me as he closes the door and runs around the front of the car, looking sexy. What the fuck did I do to disserve him?

We drive another 10 minutes and I'm more lost then before. I have no clue where we are, but he pulls up to a strip mall, and leads me up to a place, with a hand on the small of my back, with 'Mongolian BBQ' in big red letter on the front, we enter and they seat us, before Jesse takes me over to get our food. We pile on frozen ingredients, noodles, different meats and veggies, then he helps me chose the right sauces. The guys behind the counter cook our food on open round grills where we can see it, and then put it all in new bowls to give to us, which we take back to our booth once Jesse's is finished.

We talk about random things as we eat, much like the night before last at Denney's. The food is great, and the company is cute and funny and I can't help but love the fact that this was my 1st date, and that it didn't involve a movie.

"I can't believe you, Jesse Swanson, didn't take me to a movie." I say and he smiles, but says he already picked out a movie for us to watch after we get home at his dorm, since Benji is once again over at his mystery friends place.

He asks about rehearsal, asking if the new girls got along ok and I said they did, but nothing more. He nods with a knowing look, as were reminded that in some way we are each others competition. How does Aubrey and Unicycle ignore it? And they were even rude to each other in public!

"We close in 10 minutes…" The woman who was serving us tells us, 10 till 10 and we ask for to-go containers, we had finished eating 15 minutes earlier and were just talking.

When we get back to campus it's around 10:30, and Jesse walks with me to my dorm to get my stuff, Kimmy Jin just looks at us then goes back to screwing with that tree. It's strange she was even awake. I quickly pack an overnight bag, and grab my school work and computer, telling Kimmy Jin I'm staying at Jesse's to which she ignores of course. I roll my eyes to Jesse and he laugh silently and we head to his dorm.

"So, did you have a good time?" he asks from his spot laying sideways on his bed, already in boxers and nothing else, I lean down and pick up the button down he was wearing, throwing it on over my panties, folding my clothes and placing them where I had the night before last.

"Yes I did, even if I had to deal with an obnoxious 15 year old girl checking out my dork." I say and he chuckles as he sits up, opening his mouth to say something but cutting himself off when he sees what I put on.

"Do you own pajamas?" He asks and I smirk.

"Yea, but your shirts are more comfy" I say with a wink, walking over to stand in-between his legs, putting my hands on his shoulders, he smiles and narrows his eyes as he looks up at me.

"I wasn't complaining. Just an observation" he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I bite my lip as I trail one hand down to his chest, and then push him so he's lying down again, he's unfazed as he grabs my ass the second I climb up to straddle him.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to change." I say, leaning down to kiss him.

He's _my_ nerd, and my 1st date; _our_ 1st date was perfect. It wouldn't have been if it wasn't with him. I try not to let my quick attachment scare me, focusing on Jesse and his lips, moaning when his tongue slips into my mouth to tangle with mine. If I don't focus on the commitment, I won't freak about it.

**(AN) **Yea, there 1st date. Yes, and arcade, I had just watched Wreak it Ralph when I started the date part, thought it fit. These 1st 5 chapters were pretty much just the beginning of their relationship, expect the next CH to time jump, at least a little bit. I don't have any planes to rewrite Pitch Perfect, though it will probably end up that way...yea. Oh and I edited Ch1, changed time around again since I saw the deleted scenes. I hope you guys likes it! :)

ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE TOP

PM ME IF YOUR INTERESTED IN BETA-ING

Love: OSW15


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) **Yup! Real late! Not going to drown on about excuses here too! I'm sorry, but here it is!

Question: Not really a question...but fan girl to me over Pitch Perfect 2 and Skylar's Album!

PREVIOUS QUESTION ANSWERS AT THE BOTTOM!

**Beca POV**

I feel like I'm even better friends with the Bella's then before, we all hung out on that Friday, meeting at an 18 plus karaoke bar, of course Aubrey had us sing, but it was more for fun than anything, and we really got to know each other when were all not overly focused on the set, or crying in pain from some work out Aubrey forced on us.

It's been almost two weeks since Jesse and I started and Its Thursday now, I had convinced Aubrey to invite the Trebles to the bar the next night, she didn't like the idea, considering that together there are assholes, and that Uni acts different around them, I told her that this needed to happen, that the hatred for them wasn't healthy and besides, it might be a little easier for them when we kick there asses at regional's, and we were all going to see each other at the Halloween Aca-Party the next night anyways.

I had told Jesse to invite them; he was sure that they would say no, but they outnumbered Bumper and had agreed to it. I couldn't like, I was excited for it, and the Halloween Aca-Party. I wouldn't be standing in the corner alone. I would have Jesse and my girls and maybe be able to have fun.

Jesse and I are at his dorm, cuddled up on his bed, watching a movie. Again I am watching him more as he smiles, quoting along with The Goonies.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" He whispers after the movie finishes, Benji is asleep on the other side of the room; he had appeared in the dorm at some time during the movie, mumbling a greeting before grabbing clothes, then repapering to flop onto his bed, snores filling the room a minute later.

"I think his secret girlfriend is wearing him out." Jesse had joked, causing me to gag and punch him in the arm.

"What do you mean? We are all just going to hang out…there might be some Aubrey/Bumper tension, but honestly I feel like that's more Uni and Amy's job." I laughed and he did as well but it seemed a little forced, I glance over at him to see a slightly guilty look.

"What did you do?" I asked with a sigh, I knew the trebles agreeing that easy wasn't going to happen.

"Umm…I might have…let the guys believe it was a competition." He said, looking up at the ceiling, I sat up quickly.

"Jesse!" I say, too loudly and he shushes me, pulling me to lie back down, facing him. I glare at him and huff.

"Why did you do that? It would be better if everyone just got along!" I whisper yelled, and he at least looked guilty.

"I knew you wanted that, but it was the only way enough of them would agree to it! It's what eventually got Bumper to say yes, plus Donald wants to have an excuse to flirt more with Lyly." he said, knowing that it would distract me, it worked.

"Really? That's…unexpected" I say, seriously? Donald likes lily? I saw him as more of the player type, he was always texting, and it had to be going to someone!

"Yea, I guess they have a class together…" He says, apparently getting distracted as well.

"Jesse…Aubrey hates being unprepared! She's going to flip on me!" I say, the point of our conversation coming back to me.

"I'm sorry, OK? That's all I can say." He says dejectedly and I can tell he is, and that he had good intentions.

"Ok, ok. I don't like being mad at you anyways." I say with a sigh. "But you get Aubrey's wrath, what you saw a few weeks ago was nothing!" I say satisfactory, and he mock groans, but we both lay back down, Jesse pulling me close as we snuggle up together to go to sleep.

*C*

We wake up the next morning, and head out separate ways for my 8AM rehearsal. He has the 10:30AM shift at the station and my Intro to Psychology class gets out at 1PM, and I kiss Jesse on the cheek as I walk into the station for my shift. I start stacking CDs and 15 minutes later, Luke pokes his head out to ask Jesse to get him his lunch, so I set my CDs down and follow Jesse out, which has become at least normal 3 out of the 5 (sometimes 6) days we work at the station, Luke doesn't mind, since were supposed to get a 20 minute break every day, and it's not like we do a lot of work here anyways

We both get some subway and eat our sandwiches there. Jesse mentions Benji joining us tonight, and that we might be able to meet his mystery girl, and I smile, happy to finally meet the girl that's had Benji frazzled the last couple of weeks.

We get Luke's double cheese burger from 5 Guys before heading back to the station, hand in hand. We continue talking about random things as we work until Jesses shift ends at 3:30 and he leaves for his 4:00PM class, saying him and Benji will be by in Benji's car at 8:00 to pick me up, then to pick up Benji's girl, to go to the bar.

I finish up my shift at 6:00, and I'm packing up my stuff when Luke calls my name.

"Uh...Yea?" I ask awkwardly, since he never really initiates conversation with me.

"I listened to your track." He says and I smile, excitement bubbling up inside of me.

"It was good, I put it on the list for tomorrow, and Jerry will be me for a few days, just so you know. I already told Jesse." He says with a proud smile and I laugh, trying to not show my out of character excitement but its impossible.

"You're going to put my music on the radio? No way!" I say the shock evident on my face. He laughs and says I deserve it before going back to the booth. I can't stop smiling as I finish grabbing my things and bolt across campus, getting to my dorm and sighing in relief when Kimmy Jin isn't there, quickly jumping on my computer, putting my phone alarm on for an hour. Luke's news inspired me to work on a mix that I've been stuck on and I'm saving it just as the alarm goes off.

I stand, plugging in my hair straight iron to curl my hair, I know it sounds weird but it works so much better than a curling iron.

I open my closet and find some close more suitable for the bar scene then school, just a satiny tank top from with a floral and skull design that sort of has a halter top but zips down the back instead. I put on a par of dark denim skinny jeans, my heeled almost knee high boots; do my regular make-up and hair, slip on a few rings and a bracket. I slip on my navy studded jacket and put everything I'll need for the night in my only slightly more formal bag, which is still a shoulder bag, but smaller, leather and studded. I'm ready when Jesse knocks, 45 minutes after I started getting ready.

"Hey, perfect timing." I say with a smile and a half hug as I close my door with an arm around his waist. Its weird how not even two weeks into our relationship and were so comfortable. I met the guy 2 months ago! I love it though, being able to just be with someone.

"So, what dorm is Benji's girl in?" I ask as we exit my own, heading to the started car where Benji sits in the driver's seat, tapping the steering wheel anxiously.

"Prentice Dorm, here" he says, opening the back seat door for me, I climb in and move to the far seat, as Jesse climbs in after wards, I greet Benji, but he just puts the car into reverse and backs out of the spot, I can tell he's nervous.

"What's got you so worked up Magic Man?" I ask, the nick name had shown up over the last couple weeks, and I've learned it puts a smile on his face, most of the time. Not this time.

"It's just…Danielle is special" he says and I smile, finally a name! I pat his shoulder, saying I know how he feels as I rest my hand on Jesse's knee. His hand rests over mine and I lean back in my seat, resting my head on his shoulder.

The drive is short, and Benji says he will be right back, leaving the car in park as we wait.

"This Is so great! Like a double date!" Jesse says and I roll my eyes, reminding him of the other 25 people who will be there, but he just shrugs saying it's the same thing, I see Benji exit the dorm, holding a girls hand, she's…unique looking. Her hair is short and in a pixie style all of it a bright blonde except a strand In the front, which shines pink, she's wearing light blue ripped up shorts and tall high-tops and fishnets in between with a tight graphic tank top, I can see a few tattoos on the top of one both her arms, but her smile is sweet as she looks at Benji.

"Here you are malady" Benji says, his own smile infectious as he opens the door for her, and she lets out an unexpected girly giggle.

"Danielle, Jesse and Beca, Jesse and Beca, Danielle" he introduces us as he climbs back in the front seat. He's so happy and I smile with him as I greet the girl.

"Benji's told me a lot about you guys, said you got together right around the same time we did" she says and I know Benji's probably turning red, but I nod.

"Yea, he chased for a bit, but I just couldn't resist any longer." I say slightly sarcastically, pointing at the nerd next to me, but squeal when the hand he had around me fingers the hem of my jeans on my side. He knows I'm ticklish there! I punch him hard in the chest but he just laughs as he uses his arm to wrap me closer to him.

"Of course you couldn't resist! I mean look at me!" He jokes pointing to himself and I raise an eyebrow at his shirt with some movie quote I don't know on it and when I look him in the eye he gives me that look he knows _not _ to give me In public and I punch him again, but end up hiding my red face in his chest.

"You guys are adorable!" she says and just groan more, not liking being called 'adorable'

"Yes, there always like that" Benji answers her unspoken question and I stick my tongue at him through the rearview mirror after I lean out of Jesses chest laughing, I then ask her how her and Benji met, and they both smile, as Danielle start the story, saying she works at the local magic store and that Benji had come in to get some things, they stuck up a conversation, and she asked him to coffee.

We pulled up to the bar, and all got out continuing the conversation out of the car about Benji's beloved pigeon, and how it likes to wake people up at night, considering we've all experienced it.

I realize were about 10 minutes late and bite my lip as I stop laughing at Danielle's story, I feel Jesse's arm on my waist as he looks over at me with apologetic and sympathetic eyes, I sigh but hug him too me. Even if my anxiety is mostly his fault, having him close calms me, as we enter the bar.

Both of us are stunned when we do so. Both the trebles and Bella's are huddled around a table, all pulling away from a big cheer. Hat is with Ashley, Bumper with Amy, Donald with Stacie, Unicycle with Aubrey, Jessica is standing next to Greg, the treble with the dyed blonde spiky hair, Lily, Cynthia Rose and Denies are all talking to 2 other trebles.

"Let's start this party! A friendly competition! Losers pay the bill!" Amy calls out, gesturing to the 4 pitchers of soda (which Jesse told me Donald spiked) and 4 plates of wings. I imagine them getting many refills so I smirk at Jesse.

"You're going down." I whisper to him and he chuckles, remembering our mouthed conversation at the riff off.

"I don't care" he whispers back, and were interrupted when someone calls out, asking who is judging.

"Anyone not on the teams…Magic nerd! You and…that girl, is she with us? Yea you guys can judge" Bumper says pointing at Benji and Danielle, he points out a couple more dates and the 5 that were picked all move to sit at the far end of the table. Benji's a little let down he doesn't get to 'compete' but we tell him he can still sing, so he perks up.

"Ok, were going to do duets! Were all banging each other anyways, why not sing together/" Amy says and everyone starts with a nervous laugh but it lightens when Bumper and Amy take the stage 1st, singing I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing. The singing was ok but the other patrons kind of got a little weirded out by the suggestive dancing, we did too but I guess we expected it a little more.

"Score! I totally crushed that! What's my score scarier then Beca chick?" Amy says as excitedly as she exits the stage, pointing breathlessly at Danielle. She gives her a look and then looks over at Benji and the other people, nudging her head away from Amy and they leans in as they whisper to each other Benji's acting so…normal. It's sort of amazing, and I'm happy that Danielle does that for him.

"Ok. Amy gets an eight and Bumper gets a six" Danielle acts as the messenger and Amy gives her double high fives as bumper complains. "Sorry Bumper…that might have something to do with that awkward hip thrust…it might be personal…who knows!" she says and Bumper waves her off as Uni claims next.

Aubrey and him are adorable as they sing Summer Nights and they give her an eight and Uni a nine since he hit the high note perfectly. Ashley and Hat go next singing Sonny and Cher's I Got You Babe, they're cute and their scores (Ashley 5 and Hat's a 6) tie the score to 21.

"Were next!" Jesse calls out as the couple sits, and I sigh, wondering what the nerd is going to pick.

He chooses a song on the touch screen and when it flashes on the screen above I groan and laugh. Of course. We had just watched that Ella Enchanted movie the on Wednesday and he had danced and sang along with the characters at the end, much to my amusement.

"Don't go breaking my heart." he sings his eyes on me. The now slightly more intoxicated crowd, since its approaching 10PM already, cheer, and I glare since its way to high pitch girly screams then it should be and OK maybe I'm being stupid jealous of a bar crown but whatever.

I sing my line and we continue the song, our group laughing and cheering us on. He unexpectedly grabs my hand as we sing the line before the instrumental, pulling me closer to him as we dance to the music on stage. I let out a free laugh and he dips me with one of his own, kissing me to shut us both up, much to the crowd's appreciation.

The beat starts again and we continue the song, finishing it off, and laughing as we come down from the stage.

"Holly shit flatbut! You were better than…" But I tune out Amy's ridicules comment about a toothless singer in Australia, as Jesses hand that was around my waist slips a bit lower, resting on my hip, his fingers slipping into my back pocket.

"What's our score?" Jesse asks, and the group mock convenes, turning around.

"Well we'd give you both a 10, but what would be the point? Were tied…so Beca gets the 10 and Jesse a 9" Danielle says, an little smirk on her face as Benji hells out a 'hey', as if that's not what they agreed, but another girl judge already wrote it down.

The rest of the couples go then each team gets a same sex duet, individually judged. Donald and Uni rock Chris Browns Look at Me Now, and Stacie and Kori get up there and belt out Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyonce.

There are 3 guy judges; Kori brought a date, Jessica an old friend then Benji, Danielle and one of the Trebles's brought a date. Danielle and the 2 guys give us 10s and Benji and the other girl give us 8s. The 2 guys give the trebles 8s, Danielle a 9; Benji and the girl give them 10s.

"Hurry up!" Amy calls out as Danielle calculates the score, its approaching on 12am, the only ones sober are Benji, Hat, Chloe and Aubrey, since there the DDs.

"Ok…The Trebles have…68…and the Bella's…71!" She says excitedly and the room explodes with cheers, as Bumper roughs over, and takes the list from Danielle harshly, causing her to rip it back and kick him in the shin, telling him it's rude to just take things without asking. This causes everyone to laugh. The owner calls 2 hours and we give the free singing to whoever wants too.

A few other patrons ruin some 80s songs, then Benji and Jesse rock Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi. It only serves to wind me up more as Jesse points to me as he sings.

A few more people get up there and time passes with more drinks, though I realized before the end of the competition it would be a good idea to slow down and have been nursing the same drink since then, sipping water in between.

It's around 1:30 when Everyone starts to say their goodbyes, saying we have to do this again, and it drunkenly gets set up as a monthly thing as the Trebles fork over 15$ a piece for the food a drinks we had consumed. Like I predicted, refills were flowing the entire time.

"So we can drop you guys off at our dorm, then I'm gunna stay over at Danielle's" Benji says as we exit the bar, Jesse has an arms swung around me as he laughs at something Hat had said before he left. 10 minutes ago. Yea, he's wasted.

"That's fine. He needs to get to bed. Or a toilet, whichever" I chuckle and Benji does the same. I get Jesse into the back seat of Benji's car, and it takes him seconds to swing an arm around me and rest his head against my chest, passing out with a smile on his face. I roll my eyes.

We get to the dorm and I wake him up as Benji helps me get him out of the car and standing, so he has an arm around my shoulders.

"Ok Jesse, walk" I say and he does so, stumbling ungracefully but still moving, we somehow manage to make it to his dorm, and I sigh before moving to his jacket pockets, not finding the key, then his front jean pockets. Nope no key. I reach a hand into his right back pocket and get a loud unmanly giggle form my boyfriend.

"Woo! Ok, I know my singing is a major turn on Bec, but let's wait until we get into the dorm" he jokes and I roll my eyes, showing him his keys.

"Sorry bub, that's not happening tonight" I say as we enter his dorm, I help him to his bed, which he falls on, quickly laying on it upside-down.

I shake my head as I pull his shoes off, putting them where he always does. I roll him over on his back, not giving a shit if he wakes up because he so did this to himself.

"I thought you said no?" he mumbles as I unbutton his pants, and I bite my lip. He's smiling lazily at me, his eyes all cloudy. It's so adorable.

"I did say no. But do you want to sleep in jeans?" I ask and he just laughs, though I'm not sure what at.

"No! That would be uncomfortable!" he says a minute later, his jeans are already off and I'm pulling him to sit up so I can remove his Trebles hoodie.

"Yes, yes it would. Would you like some aspirin?" I say, once he's completely undressed and he nods, pointing at his bathroom bag, I dig around in there, finding the bottle, then move to Benji's mini fridge, grabbing a bottle to water. I undress myself, slipping on a pair of his boxers and a PJ shit I had here. I hand him the pill, he drinks half the bottle, and smiles at me again.

"Sleep time" he mumbles as he reaches around to pull me to him, causing us both to fall onto the bed, luckily the right way this time. He shoves his face in my hair, and I laugh as I reach to get the blankets from around him, eventually getting them around us. We've moved so he's hugging me, his face in my chest. I wrap my arms around him, ad kiss his forehead as he sleeps, smiling as I do the same.

**(AN) **Ok...singing...alcohol...IDK but REVIEW!

Answers:

District7TE: My friend and I went to a water park and each got one. She got a pretty hot pink colored one and I got some ugly defected one since it was like the color of vomit- EW! . Needless to say, I cut mine off the minute we left. It was hilarious! :)

Lover-Bug: yes I get those all the time at amusement parks. And of course you have competition. I once kept one on for almost 6 months. And totally won a free lunch from my friend(:

grace083: Yes! I used to do it with my brother's and I'd always loose!

13girlsrule: Well I have done that, but it's for this kind of thing on Fridays at the YMCA. What happened way my friend was like drunk or something off of a Monster and said that we should do this contest saying whoever had the arm band thing on the longest would win. The rest of my group decided to go for it cause for the rest off the month there wasn't going to be the thing at the Y. I ended up having it on the longest, being the entire month. I would have had it on longer if not for my mom coming in the first of the next month and cutting it off, then waking me up and proceeding to laugh at my face when I realized that it wasn't on anymore. Though for having it on for the longest I got a bag of sourkeys. So yah fun times.

LOL You guys are great! THANK YOU!

REVIEW! or 'Question: Not really a question...but fan girl to me over Pitch Perfect 2 and Skylar's Album!'

Love: OSW15


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) **Yup! Real Life is very time consuming...But here it is!

Question: What Pitch Perfect Jeca fanfic did you read 1st?

**Beca POV**

More time goes by. We learn the Saturday after karaoke night about Chloe's nodes. We all feel bad but she says she still wants to sing, luckily she's still able to sing her part of the set. It's a week before regional's, or what Chloe likes to call hell week, we have 4 hour rehearsals every day except the day before, on which none of us are allowed to talk. Apparently last year a girl lost her voice the day before regionals and they almost didn't place.

"Becs…Come on you can do that later. You need your rest." Jesse says from his bed as I run through the routine in my head with the track we recorded in one ear through my ear buds. He's right, I had gotten back from rehearsal a half hour earlier, and I know we are ready, we've practiced a hundred times and the only way we could lose is if someone couldn't perform…which will not happen. But the stress was still at a maximum.

"I know, I know…a nap does sound amazing…promise to wake me up for our shift?" I asked sense out shift started at 7 (we both got the night shift) and it was now 4. He nods and does the whole obvious 'yea' thing that I found way to cute and I roll my eyes, climbing onto the bed with him, I lay on his chest, our normal position and he rubs my back, I close my eyes and smile when he starts singing that Jason Mraz song.

"I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm yours hmmmmmm." He sings and I snuggle deeper, falling into a peaceful sleep as he continues the song.

The week goes by similarly, and it's the day before. Jesse and I are both working a morning shift today, though his starts an hour later than mine. When I get there, I plug-in my headphones and start working.

I gasp an hour later when Jesse sneaks up on me and then swat at him when he smiles annoyingly, rolling my eyes when he only laughs. I point at the CD's angrily before putting my ear phones back on and continuing my work.

The next few hours go on with him purposely trying to get me to talk. The 1st is annoying me, which doesn't work, so then he attempts seduction, which gets him closer, but I don't budge. He hadn't done anything for about 15 minutes and I was suspicious, when he taps my shoulder and I turn to glare at him as I take my headphones off.

"Wow! Truce! Luke asked me to get lunch so…" he says well pointing his thumb towards the door, I sigh, roll my eyes. And take my headphones off leaving them with my stuff before following him out of the station.

"Where?" he asks as we get to the food court, I point at the taco place, he swings his hand to grab mine as we make our way over, standing in line.

"You want your usual right?" he asks and I nod, he orders our food once we get to the counter and we go next door to get Luke's as we wait for ours to be called. We're eating as we wait for Luke's food when I glare at Jesse. He's been staring at me for the past 5 minutes and I shrug and give him a 'what!' face, to which he just laughs at.

"We have regional's tomorrow…And we're going to kick your asses." He smirks and I narrow my eyes at him. Of course he's going to take advantage of me being unable to defend myself. Asshole.

He smiles cheekily at my glare and continues to explain how the Trebles are better than us, and I sigh, and attempt to ignore him as I finish my food, he grabs Luke's food as it's called, and continues throwing middle school insults at me and the Bella's, a smile in place. An idea comes to me as we walk into the station.

"You guys suck more than a prostitute…hey what are you doing?" he asks when I grab a marker off the desk and flip open the notebook sitting there to a blank page.

'You say another word and you and your hand will need to get reacquainted' I write and show it to him, his eyes go wide and he pretends to zip his lips, I smirk and he sighs before giving Luke his lunch.

"Finally, I was starving. What took you so long?" He asks as he shoves his burger in his mouth. Jesse goes to answer but I give him a warning look and he sighs again and shrugs, before going back to stacking CDs. I smile as Luke looks between us, glances at the writing on the notebook makes a noise of realization and slaps Jesse on the back.

"Good choice." He says with a smirk before going back to the booth. We make eye contact and roll our eyes at our boss before both going back to work.

"I'm so nervous." I whisper in Jesse's ear as Donald pulls up to the venue for regionals. He squeezes my hand tighter and uses his other to make me look at him.

"Breath." He says 1st and I do so as he continues "Good. You have to take the nervous energy and make positive energy. The audience is going to love you." He says with a smile and I roll my eyes at his cheesiness.

"I'm serious. You know the set like the back of your hand Beca. I don't mind encouraging you to kick my ass, because you just might." He jokes quietly so no one else on the bus hears. Some of the Trebles probably wouldn't like that comment.

"Come on Beca" Chloe says as she walks by our seat, I nod and look to Jesse.

"You're going to do great. Good luck." He says and I smile and pull him to me quick for a good luck kiss, whispering back a 'you too' and following Chloe off the bus.

The next hour goes by and I'm standing with the rest of the Bella's in our epically designed outfits, who knew Jessica was majoring in fashion?

"The Barden Bellaaaaa's!" The announcer says and we all walk down with confidence. I hear the commenter's surprise at our different appearance and can't help the proud smile as we all get into place. Aubrey blows on the pitch-pipe and we start our set.

Lyly starts beat boxing as Kori and Denise starts singing and the rest of us provide the music

(Kori and Denise) (_Chloe)(_**Beca**)(Aubrey)(**_Stacie and Cynthia Rose)_**_(Chloe and Beca) _**_(Jessica, Ashley, Eli and Amy)_**

Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and **(bulletproof)**  
I know I gave it to you months ago **(nothing to lose)**  
I know you're trying to forget **(Fire away)**  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know **(Fire away)**  
I'm trying hard to take it back-ak-ak-ak-ak

I jump in as the girls change the sound a little

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away**

Chloe jumps in as I continue.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

Chloe and I stop and help with the beat as Aubrey takes the next verse.

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall _(Carry me home)_  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones (Tonight)  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I jump in as she starts the chorus.

**Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got (_Titanium)_  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Stacie and Cynthia Rose take over Titanium as Chloe and I jump in with We Are Young, going back and forth with the nanana's.

**_Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_**

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

Jessica, Ashley, Eli and Amy jump in on the last verse.

**_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_**

I finish us off with one last.

**I am Titanium!**

(**(AN) **I hope you understood that…message me if you didn't!)

The crowed is cheering wildly, even the Trebles as the commenter's praise us, the announcer comes out and we exit, as he introduces the Treblemakers.

"Wow! What a change in that! The other teams have some competition in those aca-hot chicks! Barden sure has some talent! Up next the Barden Treblemakers!" he calls and the boys run on stage as we stand in the same place we were before our performance. I'm still buzzing from performing…Benji was right; performing life gives you such a rush!

The guys take their places at the commenter's mention something about bumpers sandal line? OK then…the beat starts and I roll my eyes. Of course.

Then Jesse, Donald and a few others start the beginning of Right Round and then Donald takes the 1st verse. I can hear Jesse singing it back up, but I can't see him. The girls in the audience go crazy at the attractive guys rapping but my heart stops when Jesse jumps to the front, taking over. Wholly shit. I pretty much just stare the entire time he's singing.

"…Girl you the drink with all that goody power." He smirks and points at me as he dances and I bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud, I'm glad I don't because I would have missed the dance move he did during the next line. His hand swings up around his head and down his chest as he rolls his body and I want him in my bed. Like immediately.

They finish the set and run off stage, into the cheers, many girls surrounding the stag exit. I want to see my boyfriend so I head that way, along with many of the other Bella's going for their guys, the blond bimbo talking to my man is not the only one that gets shoved away as we come up to our men. I don't say anything; I simply shove my tongue down his throat.

It only takes him a second to realize it's me and he eagerly returns the kiss as his arms wrap around my waist tightly. We pull away for air, huge smiles on both our faces as I vaguely hear the commenter's say something about the end of a rivalry, but I'm not really paying attention as I whisper naughty things into my guys ear.

"3rd place…the Sockapellas!" The announcer says and the college kids with the puppets jump and squeal in excitement.

Jesse's is standing next to me, holding my hand tightly, but I'm doing the same, it honestly doesn't matter…we both place and go to nationals, but I want to win…the girls worked so hard.

"Good luck" I whisper again and he smiles before whispering it back.

"In 2nd place!...The Barden…" the guy lags it out as the crowd buzzes in anticipation, Jesse and I both tighten our grips.

"Treblemakers!" He yells and my eyes go wide, as Jess gasps, my smile spreads and I can't believe it.

"In 1st, we have the Barden Bella's!" The announcer finishes quickly and the crowd explodes. I can't believe it. I know I already said that, but I can't fucking believe it!

"Jesse! We won!" I call out and he laughs.

"Congratulations." He yells close to my ear so I can hear. I let out an out of character squeal and pull him to me, kissing him hard. I hear the commenter's…commenting. Wondering where all the Treble/Bella love came from. Wait, Love?

"Go on!" Donald calls to us as he pats Jesse on the back, Stacie grabs me from behind him as we all head to the stage to collect out trophies, then exiting the stage in the midst of applause, heading for the lobby. A few of the Trebles aren't exactly happy we beat them, but they aren't being bad sports about it. Bumper on the other hand is overly proud about their placing, and exits, saying he's willing to sign breast, what the fuck?

I was barely even paying attention as our mixed group, headed by Bumper and Donald approached an older all male acapella group. Things escalate quickly and one of the guys starts egging Jesse on as the group slightly disperses, each of the other group going for a group of Trebles and Bella's.

"I'm not going to hit you." Jesse says as he backs away from the guy, and the psycho continues to try to get Jesse to hit him, his eyes connect to mine, pleading in a way and I sigh and walk away from Chloe, Aubrey and Amy, after Amy mentions something about dingo's and crocodiles. The guys been asking for it so I give it to him, right in the side of the head, I hit him as hard as I can and then realize it was a bad idea.

"Oh god! Oh shit! Fuck that hurt!" I'm calling out as Jesse looks on from the other side of the man, scared and shocked. Then Amy comes out of nowhere wielding our trophy, saying something about wanting to stick it up the guys ass as he turns, I grab it from her, not wanting anything to escalate more but she pulls on it and then I feel it slipping and only the piece that was in my hand is in my hand and the other piece…is outside on the other side of the broken window and my eyes catch the cop across the street. Wholly fuck.

"GO GO GO!" Jesse is right next to me not a second later as he pulls me down the hall I had 1st seen Amy vertically run down, and we're right behind her and through the exit. Somehow all the Bella's and the Trebles beat us to the waiting and started bus with Donald already behind the wheel and after the quickest head count in history were on the road.

"What the fuck just happened?!" one of the guys calls out and I'm still catching my breath, so Jesse explains, and after about a half hour on the road and we realize no cops are following us were laughing about it, assuming the other group that started the fight got the most blame.

"Amy! You left our trophy!" Aubrey calls out after a while but then Lily moves and the piece that went out the window is there, everyone just sort of looks at her, not exactly wanting to know how. The Trebles are weird and for some reason keep super glue on their bus, so we fix it, and I sigh.

"I honestly think sharing this trophy would be the best thing to do. If it wasn't for you guys there's no way we would have won, Jesse and I wouldn't have caught Uni and Aubrey none of the changes in the routine would have happened. We would have sucked and I'd probably be in jail." Everyone laughs and cheers at my statement and we decide to put the trophy in the trophy case in the music hall.

"Guys! The scores are online!" Aubrey calls out, looking at her smart phone. "We only beat the Trebles by 1 point! Damn!" she says and everyone laughs.

"Score smore, we all crushed it tonight!...Now I want a smore!" Amy says and we all laugh at her.

"Celebration at the amphitheater?" Bumper calls out and everyone cheers, jumping to their phones to invite other friends and share the good news of our joint victory.

Donald lets everyone off the bus by the amphitheater and him and Bumper, both being 21, head to get the alcohol. I wasn't even going to ask how. Justin is already there with a few of the other people, and we all get congratulations as he starts music. Alcohol is soon served, same warm beer we had at hood night, plus a few bottles of some harder stuff, but Jesse and I nurse our cups of beer as he dance and hang out.

"This is so great! I knew we were going to be best friends" Chloe says as she grabs my arms on the dance floor, I laugh as I repeat my reply from hood night.

"We'll you saw me naked" she laughs and Jesse gives me a questioning look and Chloe and I make eye contact before laughing harder.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asks a minute later, after Chloe's walked away and we've left the dance floor a bit so we can hear.

"Oh…nothing. Just a shower intrusion a few months back." I laugh, and he narrows his eyes.

"Seriously? You're not going to tell me?" he says and I smirk and shake my head, taking a sip of my beer.

"Fine. I'll get it out of you eventually" He says and I roll my eyes as we go back to the party.

The party starts to die down around 2am, so we all go our separate ways, Jesse and I to his dorm since Benji's staying with Danielle tonight.

I change into one of his T-shirts, and he smirks, both thinking of the conversation, months earlier about pajamas. We cuddle up on his bed and I sigh, smiling at the unexpectedness of my life.

"Congratulations Beca." he whispers in my ear after a moment of silence and I smile.

"Thanks. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen, I mean one point? I bet if there was another girl judge you guys would have won for sure." I say and I feel his chest rumble behind me, I turn in his arms so I can see his face.

"We both did amazing, no matter who won." He says and as I move my hand to brush his cheek, an overwhelming feelings coming over me. I say it before thinking.

"I love you"

**(AN) **Regionals! What did you'll think? I worked on the set FOREVER! I incorporated everyone! :) I asked on Instagram and Twitter about who should win but everyone said tie and IDK I just didn't like that idea. So this is what was made! Ha-ha! Like I said, if the sets confusing I'm sorry, I tried :p I hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Recs:

Stay by spazzytazzy (finished)  
Falling For You by Hate Finding Usernames  
Endings by ingeniousmacabre  
Alphabetical Adjectives by WannaGetTrebleBoned  
Mister Swanson by SANDRA-5

There's more but woo! THEY ALL ROCK!


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) **Yup! WOO! Two updates in a week! ;)

Question: What's something you have planned for this summer?

**Beca POV**

I freeze. Holly shit I just said that. He knows. He…I…Oh my god. Oh my god!

"Beca…It's OK." He whispers as his arms tighten around me, pulling me close so our faces are touching.

"I, I said- I don't- I'm not-" I stammer as I feel tears coming to my eyes. Oh just my fucking luck, I said _that _and he gets to see my cry.

"Calm…Just take a deep breath alright?" He says and I try to do as he asks but the flash of hurt in his own eyes at my stuttered reply just makes me freak out more. Oh shit, he thinks I don't mean it…do I mean It? I care about Jesse a lot, I don't know what my life would be like right now if I didn't have him and I don't want to think about it, but if he left…It would kill me. I do love him…too much. And now he knows and when he leaves it will just hurt more and oh shit I need to take it back without hurting him.

"I'm sorry." I say and he nods, but the sadness in his eyes is obvious as he takes a deep breath.

"I…I'm- I didn't mean to say it, I…I'm sorry I'm just not ready" I say as a tear slips down my cheek and I grimace, moving to burry my head in his chest, as he shushes me. I'm mumbling apologies into his chest, and he continues to comfort me and rub my back, which just hurts more because I know saying _that_ and then saying that I didn't mean to say it…God, I'm a horrible person.

"It's alright Beca, I understand. Please stop crying." He says and it just makes it worse. God he's so great.

"Why are you so sweet?" I say and a light chuckle rumbles through his chest.

"I just am OK? I care about you and if you're not ready then you're not ready. We can forget about it. For now." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice, repeating my line from that 1st night. I can't help the smile through my tears as I finally look up at him. He smiles sadly and cups my hand after I move it to his face.

"Well quit it. You make me look soft." I joke since I don't know what else to say and his answering smile is real. I attempt to ignore the pang of sadness in it.

"I'll try. You ready for bed?" He asks and I nod as I cuddles back down, closing my eyes. It should have been hard to get to sleep, but with his hand rubbing my back and his warm arms around me, I'm out like a light.

I don't sleep very well though. I'm plagued with a nightmare. Jesse is leaving it, saying he doesn't love me. I wake up 2 times in the middle of the night, but I'm able to go back to sleep by simply cuddling up to Jesse's sleeping form again. The third time however is in the morning. It's also the worst dream.

"Woaw, Beca are you OK?" Jesse asks as I jump up from his arms, I'm breathing fast. The dream was somehow more vivid though it didn't get to the ending since Jesse woke me up, noticing my faster heart rate.

"Uh…yea. Just a nightmare…I don't even remember it. Sorry, did I wake you?" I asks and he shakes his head as he looks at me contemplatively.

"No. You sure you're OK? Your fine?" He asks again and I nod, using it to shake away the dream and smile.

"Yup. What time is it? The Bella's wanted to meet up today." I say with a yawn, and he tells me 9am.

"Oh, we were going to meet up at 10:00. I got to get back to my place to shower." I say as I stand. It's a complete lie so I look away. The dream is still fresh in my mind and looking at him hurts. God it was so real.

"Oh…Alright, I'll walk you?" He says as he stands too, reacting for his dresser to grab a T-shirt.

"No, that's alright. I can get there on my own." I say, too quickly and I grimace as I start to change out of his T-shirt.

"Oh…Um, OK then." He says, confused now but I don't meet his eyes as I pull on my clothes, but I can feel him looking at me and not in the good way. Once I'm dressed I walk over to him, smiling; hoping it looks real.

"I'll see you." I say as I kiss his cheek but he grabs me before I can walk away, giving me a look.

"Beca, what's up? Is this about last night? Please don't worry about that. We're fine, I promise. I'm not going to push you." He says and I sigh as I close my eyes.

"I know Jesse. I know…Lunch? I'm sure we'll be done by like 1:30." I say after a second of deliberation and he smiles. He nods his head as he leans down to really kiss me. It's great and just makes me feel guiltier.

"Yea, meet you at your dorm?" He asks and I nod, turning and escaping out his door, practically running from the dorm building. Instead of heading to my dorm, I walk around aimlessly. The meeting with the girls isn't really until 11:30, so I have time.

I listen to music through ear buds connected to my phone; I go through my recent mixes. There happier, more love songs and pop music unlike my older ones that are filled with depression, rock and death metal. I like the newer ones better; they make me think of Jesse. This is normally why I like them, but I can't stand the thought of him right now… It just brings back the look on his face after I took _it_ back and then the look in my dream… I flip to my older album and delve into the bitterness that was my life.

I remember how it was, my 4 years of high school, and the summer before being sent to what I thought would be hell. Being shipped back and forth from Chicago, where my mom moved, and here. Winter break senior year was my dad's wedding…a real low point. I had refused to go, but my dad had threatened my music equipment so I went. Sheila had asked me to be a braids maid, but I knew it wasn't genuine, my dad made her, so I declined. I had ended up leaving right after the ceremony, claiming sick. It wasn't a complete lie.

I had stayed in Chicago for the rest of the school year, and the summer, up until I had to leave for Barden. Even my mom, my best friend, couldn't get through to me. I know it wasn't either of their faults now, but at the time, I was angry at the both of them. Life was so dark, and as stupid and cliché as it is, I think my 1st real smile in a long time, had been that 1st day at Barden, when a nerd serenaded me from the back seat of his parents car.

Jesse changed so much…he made me realize that life doesn't have to be so dark. That I could live on the bright side, even if I felt unloved…but he made me feel loved…

I freeze on the path way I'm on as the thought rattles around in my head. Jesse made me feel loved, he fought for me for over a month even after all my shut downs. He's broke down so many walls and when my heart gave him a chance to bring down the biggest…my brain freaked the fuck out. He cares, so much; he didn't leave last night at my confession or my freak out. He saw me cry, both for him and for me, and he just held me. Loved me.

He may not have said it, but I can feel it. He just didn't want to freak me out further. Honestly that's probably all it would have succeeded in doing at the time. I was vulnerable and he helped me become strong again, even if it involved shutting him out for a little bit.

I grab my phone out of my pocket to see that it's just before 11. I actually head to my dorm now, once there, taking a relaxing shower and dressing comfortably since we have a half hour of cardio scheduled.

I get to the auditorium around 11:20, and Jessica, Lily, Aubrey and Chloe are all there. The four of us start stretching as the rest of the girls trickle in. Aubrey starts the meeting at 12, congratulating us all again on winning last night. We talk about the party last night for a few as we continue to stretch. Aubrey brings up starting on another set, I comment that I'd been working on a mix and they smile as I set my computer up to speakers and play it. We spend a few minutes tweaking it a bit, and figuring out parts and then Aubrey starts us jogging for the 30 minutes of cardio, leaving the music track playing so we can all get a feel for it. She lets us go at 12:30; once again telling us we did goo the previous night and regular rehearsal schedule starts back up the next day which is Monday.

"OK girls, remember, nine AM tomorrow morning!" Aubrey says as she takes a drink of water. We all head out, I once again moved the track were using to Aubrey's computer before doing so, and she says she's going to make copy's for everyone since this one is a bit more complicated then the last one.

I make it back to my dorm, and just rinse my body in the shower to remove the sweat from the run. I blow dry my hair quickly and put it in a bun before applying my usual make-up, and dressing in some dark skinny jeans, a tank top and a red flannel. I'm slipping on my combats bag just before there's a knock on my door. I smile.

"Come in" I call and Jesse pokes his head in before smiling adorably and stepping inside. He looks great in a tight light red long sleeved shirt and jeans, along with his ever-present sneakers, watch and Trebles hoodie.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks as he comes in, his hands wringing together nervously. He is obviously still on edge form last night and my behavior this morning, so I decide a break of tension is needed.

"Nothing, just waiting on you nerd." I smile, as I stand straight and step towards him. His smile widens as I do so, and he moves to wrap his hands around my waist, well my arms go up around his neck.

"Well I'm here now weirdo. You ready to go?" he asks and I smile and nod.

"Yea, but not before a hello kiss." I smirk and he returns it before he dips his head down to kiss me, I kiss him back completely, trying to say convey the words I'm not ready to say again.

"Jesse…Just because I'm not ready to say it again…doesn't mean I'm not ready to hear it. Just so you know" I whisper with my eyes closed after we pull away. He's silent and still for am minute and I can imagine his eyes snapping open, staying wide before he smiles and I feel him nod, before he kisses me lightly.

"Ok then. I was thinking Mexican?" He says with a light smirk and I narrow my eyes at him, he just continues to play dumb as he steps back and grabs my hand as he turns.

"What?" he asks as we leave my dorm, I grab my purse/computer bag on the way out and lock the door behind me.

"Oh nothing. Mexican sounds fine." I say back, and he laughs as he pulls me out of the dorm building and towards the bus stop.

**(AN) **Gah! YUP! I sort of put them together since the voting was pretty tied up ;) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Recs:

Alphabetical Adjectives by WannaGetTrebleBoned  
Stay by spazzytazzy (finished)  
Falling For You by Hate Finding Usernames  
Endings by ingeniousmacabre  
Mister Swanson by SANDRA-5  
Pay Your Dues by CineMariel

There's another one! I'll add one each chapter ;)

Love: OSW15


End file.
